Oh, why me?
by Shiroi Usagi-San
Summary: The one girl Kurama seem to take in interest in would not even consider dating him. Oh, why me?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho characters

Being the top of the class and considered superior in both intellect and beauty, Kurama would be last person anyone would suspect to not pay attention in class. Yes, that would be true normally. However, at the moment he simply could not pay any attention to the going lecture about post modern literature. Instead of focusing on the teacher, his attention was focused on one person only.

That person is the one female that he could not seem to be able to catch the attention of. Now Kurama does not go out of his way vying for female attention. In fact, he is usually going of his way to avoid all the affection and attention thrown his way by most of the female population. Battling demons out for your blood was nothing compared to dealing with a large group of persistent adoring fans that sing praises to him only to blush, squeal and then try to molest your person in some way. This girl whom has gained Kurama's undivided attention was different.

She introduced herself as Kagome and had just transferred the last year of high school with the reason of need a change of environment due to her previous illness. Upon first sight she did not seem at all ill to him at all. She looks rather health and athletic, the total opposite of the sickly. He had been asked to be her guide for the first few days of her transfer, answering her question and showing her to classes.

After speaking with her, he had noticed that she was quite pretty. Not gorgeous in a run way model type of way, but in the kind girl next door you would love to bring home to mom type of way. She was kind willing to help anyone that seemed to need it and polite when she spoke. But after the second day he made note that she had also had quite the temper after witnessing her give a poor guy a yell at he won't soon forget about being rude to another girl. He had silently made a mental note to never cross her, being yelled at like that would destroy any sense of pride and make ego.

Other than her fiery temper, he noticed that she was different in some way he could not quite put his finger on at first. Until he was confronted by an admirer in between classes did he finally figure out what was so different about Kagome. She, unlike the whole female population at the school did not look at him with adoring and obsessive looks.

It was a breath of fresh air to be able to speak to a female and not worry about her fainting or molesting him. After the first week they became good friends. He was seen walking her to all her classes and chatting amiably with her. Kagome soon became very popular herself and with her friendly nature, soon made many friends.

Over time, Kurama has found himself developing a crush on the kind and pretty Kagome. They have hung out outside of school, gone to movies, and even went shopping together. As the gentlemen Kurama strives to be, he has not made any bold moves on her or expressed explicitly how he feels. He wanted to go slow and gain her trust and affection before making any bold moves that may scare her away. So although his more primal urges have been trying to get him to grab her and kiss her silly, he has held back those urges for her sake.

Often times at school, Kurama would hang around to eat with Kagome during their lunch breaks instead of sneaking off to hide from his admirers like before. On other days, Kagome would eat with some of the female friends that she has made. It was during one of these instance that Kurama over heard something that sent him into shock.

He was sitting on the side reading ahead for the day's assignment while Kagome was chatting with a group of girls across the room. He had become very protective of her and stayed around to be close and keep an eye on her just in case something was to happen. His attention was caught when he caught his name mention in their conversation. Keeping the pretense of reading his textbook, he listened in to see what they were saying about him.

"Hey Kagome, so what do you think of Shuichi-kun?" some girl asked.

Kagome looked up from eating her bento to respond, "He is nice."

"That is it? 'He is nice' don't you think he is absolutely fabulous? I mean look at how hot is his, plus he is so smart," says another girl sitting across from Kagome.

"I guess is good looking," Kagome response in a non concerned manner.

"So you do think he is good looking. So are you guys going out? We see you two together everywhere," same girl commented.

"No, we aren't going out," Kagome responded.

"Well, but would you considered going out with him if he asked. He is only like the most wanted guy in the whole school," the first girl said.

Kagome laugh and waves them off as if they have said the most ridiculous thing, "you guys are so silly, I can never go out with Shuichi"

Upon hearing this, Kurama felt a wave of depression hit him. The one girl he has felt interest in won't ever want to date him.

"What? Why?" all the girls surrounding Kagome exclaimed in unison.

Good question, Kurama thought, he was just a curious as to why Kagome did not consider the thought of dating him possible.

"Well because isn't it obvious? Shuichi is gay; he is not interested in dating me." Kagome explained without even taking a break from her lunch.

Hearing Kagome's explanation almost sent Kurama fallout of his chair if he did not have his demon reflexes. Gay, she thinks I am gay? He was straight and definitely like girls, why would she think I was gay, Kurama thought to himself.

"Gay? Why would you think Shuichi is gay? Did he tell you that?" one of the girls responded in shock.

Kagome places a finger on her lip in a thoughtful way and says, "Well no, but he tickles my gay-dar. I mean look at how styled is his hair is all the time. His clothes are never wrinkled and is always in perfect shape. During all the times we've spent together, I've never seen him look at any pretty girls that walk by. He is always very soft spoken. There is his laugh too. You know how he covers his laugh in that shy kind of way. And most of all he always smells like flowers. It smell nice and all, but still he smells like roses all the time."

Hearing Kagome's explanation only made thing worse for Kurama. All the times he was trying to act like the perfect gentleman to woo Kagome has her thinking he was gay. Inside, Kurama almost wanted to cry and rush over there to prove to her he was indeed very straight. But performing such an explicit act at in the school cafeteria would probably make Kagome hate him and get them both suspended. Across the room, one of the girls spoke up again breaking his depression.

"But let's say, pretend Shuichi was completely straight. Would you date him?" a girl to the right of Kagome asked.

"If he wasn't gay? Yeah, I guess I would date him," Kagome replies.

This one comment lit a flame of hope in Kurama from his previous depressed state. In his mind, 'Operation prove to Kagome I am not gay' began forming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Snapping out of that terrible memory, Kurama's focus returns back to staring at Kagome while in the middle of class planning different ways to prove he is straight. He looks down at his notebook designated to his 'Operation prove to Kagome I am straight' plans. Reading over the failed ideas he sighed again in frustration. He has tried several things already, but sadly they have all failed.

Operation 1: ask her out and try to get more physical

Kurama and Kagome were browsing down the shopping district during a sunny afternoon. He had asked her to hang out with him the day before and was delighted she agreed. At the first opportune time, Kurama offered his arm in a manly gesture for Kagome to hold on to. She happily accepted and linked her arm around his while exciting dragging him to a pet store.

He listen her re tell tales of Buyo her Godzilla sized cat as she picks out a new cat toy. A few cat toys caught her attention and she wander over to them with a cute bounce in her steps. Meanwhile Kurama purposefully leered at her bouncing backside with a lot less subtlety than he usually would in hope that Kagome will realize he is checking her out and not checking out other guys.

Kagome feeling eyes on her turns, "what are you staring at Shuichi-kun?"

Trying to be bold Kurama responds, "you."

"Oh," Kagome says, " you noticed my new skirt didn't you. It's cute right?"

"Ah yeah, I noticed. It's a nice skirt." Inwardly, Karama scolded himself. He had meant to tell her he was admiring her assets not he fashion choice.

Strolling out of the store with a new toy mouse in hand they continued on for hours laughing and having a carefree weekend together. Walking together hand in hand, they appeared to the world like a perfect couple. Unfortunately this was not true, since one was under the impression that the other was gay.

Walking her home they arrived at the shrine steps just as the sun was setting. Turning around to face Kurama, Kagome gives him a quick kiss on his right cheek.

Kurama feels his heart beat faster after feeling Kagome's soft lips on his cheek. This is going great he thought.

"This was so much fun today. Thanks Shuichi, it felt like the shopping trips my mother and I used to go on. But since she has been so busy lately I haven't had a girls day out in such a long time."

With that, all of the happiness drained out of Kurama's body. Not knowing how to respond, but still able to keep his composure stiffly replies, "It's no problem. It was fun for me too. Goodbye Kagome. See you Monday in class?"

"Yes of course!"

Walking back toward the bus station to return home, Kurama went over the day's events in his mind wondering where did everything go wrong. He was so deep in thought that he completely missed the demonic presence following him until the small black clad figure revealed himself in lounging in a tree branch next to Kurama. Thinking it was an attack, Kurama poised to attack until he realized it was only Hiei. Seeing his friend's cocky smirk unsettled Kurama, wondering what the normally stoic demon found so amusing.

"Relationship problems fox?" Hiei commented, knowing the Kurama dilemma since he has witnessed the whole date from beginning to end. Now normally, Hiei was not a demon that would care about what kind of dates his associates went on, but sensing the frustration from the fox made the whole ordeal interesting. It was always fun seeing other suffer.

"I don't need any of your comments right now Hiei. I am trouble enough as it is, trying to figure out how to convince Kagome that I am not gay." Kurama responds while rubbing his temples sounding tired. "Any ideas?"

"You could do what any sensible demon should have done to begin with. Go up to her, state your claim and then mate with her." Hiei answers like it was the most logical thing to do.

Kurama shakes his head, disagreeing with the previous statement. "I can't do the Hiei. She is a normal human. The only thing that would do is scare her and make her think I am crazy. There is no way she would be okay with someone going up to her claiming she belongs to them and then proceed to whisk her away so some place to mate with her. It is just not acceptable anymore no matter how much easier it would make things."

"Have it your way fox. This will just be more entertaining for the rest of us to see you struggle." With that said, the small fire demon disappeared to who knows where.

Kurama lets out another sigh of frustration, "Oh , why me" before stepping on to his bus home.

**Next time**: Operation 2: invite Kagome over to his house and 'accidently' leave out a adult Men's magazine for her to see

Wait and see how our favorite fox fails


	3. Chapter 3

**To KagHieiLuve**r: we seem to be running on a similar train of thought. I had this idea during the initially brain storm (really more like a drizzle) for this story. Great minds think alike after all. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters

Several weeks after Kagome shared her opinion on Shuichi's questionable sexual orientation, everyone in the student body has taken a notice to the change in Shuichi's behavior around Kagome. Everyone has notice him try to wear his hair a bit more messy. His clothes seem to have wrinkles purposely ironed into them. He was heard using less polite and formal terms around Kagome.

Most of the female population found it extremely cute and made them worship the red head even more than usual. There were few that felt jealous of the attention their idol was showing Kagome with, but any form of retaliation was smothered out by the large number of people who adored Kagome.

Although the female population was supportive of the whole ordeal, the male population felt nothing but pity for Shuichi. There is nothing more damaging to the male ego than to have a love interest thinks they were gay. As bad as they feel for Shuichi, they cannot help feeling relieved that one person the majority of the female student body and teachers perceived as perfect was indeed not.

Tuesday after their disastrous date that turned into a girl's day out, Kurama decided to commence operation 2: invite Kagome over to his house and 'accidently' leave out a adult Men's magazine for her to see. During one of their breaks, Kurama casually walked up to where Kagome was sitting and ask, "Kagome, would you like to come over to my place to do some studying for the upcoming quiz this Friday? My mother will not be home, so it will be a quite place for the both of us to study."

"That sounds great! I was going to ask you if you wanted to study at the library later, but your place would be just fine. It would probably be quieter and more comfortable too." She smiles brightly at him with that gentle radiance only she seem to possess.

"Great, I will meet you after school at the front gates then." Glad that she had agreed to his proposal, Kurama made plans to sneak out during his lunch break to purchase a few adult men's magazines for his plan.

He has waited till the last minute to purchase one for the set up in the case that his mother may find it by accident. That was something he would not wish to happen spoiling his image of a perfect son in the eyes of his mother. He has considered just borrowing a stack that he knew Yusuke or Kuwabara owned, but decided against the idea right away. Who know if those were clean or not? Sneaking out of school was easy and Kurama mission went by without any trouble.

After class ended, Kurama waited for Kagome to arrive just as planned. Not five minutes later, they were both making their way to his house. Kurama invited her in and offered her some tea and snacks while they studied. Sitting down on their plush carpet they started sharing notes they have written down. Looking through her notes, Kurama notices some random doodles on the margins of her notebook. The doodles were cute really. Some characters seem to reoccur like a dog that seems to like to eat ramen, a fox that eats pocky, and a two tailed cat that spits fire balls. Sometimes there are drawings of the fox attacking the dog in a cute way. Seeing those he could not let the opportunity to teasing her about the doodles and not paying attention pass him by.

"Tsk tsk Kagome, doodling in the middle of class and not paying any attention. What kind of model student are you?" He teased her.

"Hey now, you are not anyone to talk. I've seen you go off in a daze on and then during class as well and you are suppose to me Mr. Genius-with perfect hair." Kagome threw back in a playful manner.

"Well you don't have any proof of that, do you? Now, you on the other hand, left physical proof of your inattentiveness in class." This banter continued back and forth until finally Kagome decided this battle is better settled in a more physical manner and tackled Kurama over to tickle him.

"Ha take that; let's see how snarky you are when you are under the mercy of my fingers!" Kagome exclaimed her battle cry.

Unfortunately, Kagome did not have demon reflex, strength and speed on her side. Kurama instantly took the upper hand, flipping her over to tickle attach her instead. After a while their physical teasing started to affect Kurama in a embarrassing way. Pulling back, Kurama made a quick excuse to get a way for a minute as well as allow time for Kagome to see his planted magazines with busty female models in his bag that has been strategically open up partially for her to view its contents.

Kurama made his way swiftly up stairs to his bed room to cool down a bit. As he sat down on his bed, a familiar figure pop-up next to his window sill.

"Hi there, Hiei. What brings you here this time?" Kurama inquires without even needing to look toward the direction of the fire apparition.

"Not much really, but I did come across some interesting reading material you had purchased this afternoon and stashed in your book bag. Sexually frustrated much fox?"

Turning around in surprise to Hiei's comment, Kurama sees Hiei holding on to one of the Playboy magazines he purchased earlier for his plans. "What are you doing with that? That was part of my plans. Now hand it back over right now."

Enjoying how angry and frustrated Kurama was getting, Hiei sends him a cocky smirk and flatly says, "No."

Without warning, Kurama lunges at Hiei going to grab the magazine out of the fire demon's hands. In doing so, he pulled Hiei off the window sill towards him and they both struggle on the bed. Kurama was so engrossed in trying to pry the magazine out of Hiei hands that his demon senses did not pick up on the sound of approaching foots steps. Hiei of course did not miss the sound of Kurama's guest approaching the door. Just as the door opened and the girls call Kagome walks though, the look of the fox's face was priceless.

"Shuichi," Kagome calls out as he opened the door, "are you alright in there. I heard some strange noise." The end of her statement trailed off into an awkward silence at the scene she stepped into. On the bed was Shuichi on top of another man and their clothes appears all messed up. She was about to ask why Shuichi was playing with a demon, when a strange deep voice sounded in her head.

"I not gay with your lover boy, women." The voice in her head said to her. Realizing that these two knew each other, Kagome caught a glimpse of mischief in the demon's eyes and decided to just let it go.

"Oh, I sorry for intruding Shuichi. I didn't know you were with someone. I'll just go now and let you go back to entertaining your _friend_," she says using suggestive tone when saying the word 'friend' and using those annoying finger quotation.

Before he can recover from the shock and explain to Kagome the misunderstanding she was gone.

"Wait! This is not what it looks like!" Kurama blurts out even though she was no longer in the room.

Kurama glares down at the cause of the whole disaster and reaches back into his hair to pull out his signature weapon. Transforming the single rose into its deadly weapon form he says to Hiei, "I am going to hurt you."

Using his superior speed, Hiei dashes out of reach and then out of sight all the while laughing at the inside. As he sent the single message to the human woman, he had a glimpse of her inner mind. The girl was a lot more than just a simple normal human. Kurama really does not know what he is dealing with at all. For a moment, he considered telling his friend that claiming her as a demon would probably be the best direct route. Then again if he did that, where the fun going to be?

When Kagome was a good five blocks away from Shuichi's house she slowed down her pace and paused for a moment to think about what had just happened. She had noticed that Shuichi has been acting a bit off as of late, but did not understand why. While she was left alone in the living room she has indeed found the planted stack of magazines. She was surprised to find him owning this type of magazine, thinking that he was gay and all. That was not the most surprising thing she found, at the bottom of the stack she found a small notebook that she had seen Shuichi writing in and staring intently at a lot lately. Opening the cover, she resisted will all her might not to burst out if laughter. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, she did not bother to hold her laughter any longer and laugh until her side hurt.

"Silly Shuichi, if you wanted to tell me you're not gay and want to get into my pants, you should just say so," Kagome says to no one but herself. On the rest of the trip home, Kagome decides that she will not say anything until Shuichi decides to stop being subtle and grow a pair to straight up tell her how he feel. Seriously, Kagome thought, that boy is just too polite. The only thing still on her mind was the strange demon that spoke in her head. He has seemed to be friends with Shuichi, but that seem odd. As Shuichi appeared to be human, but who knows? Looks can be deceiving Kagome has learned. It really did not bother her at all that Shuichi may be hiding some dark secrets. Who was she to say anything about hiding secrets? She had a secret too, although it is a thing of the past. At that she giggled in to herself for the bad pun she unintentionally made. Thing are going be get a lot more interesting from now on, Kagome thought and she is looking forward to it too.

**No new updates till next week. Busy busy**


	4. Chapter 4

Zombie Author here, after years... finally!

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters

The next day Kurama stood by the school gate anxiously waiting for Kagome to show up at school. After the scene she walked into the day before, he has been mentally coming up with the many different way he can clear up the miss understanding. Checking the time on his watch, Kurama noticed that class will start in less than five minutes. Worried and disappointed that Kagome seem to be absent today, he makes his way to class while making plans to stop by her house after school.

Just as the bell rings and everyone is taking their seats, he sees Kagome bursting through the doors. With all eyes turned towards her she shyly bows in apology for the disruption and takes her seat next to me. Glad she was able to make it to class in time I smiled charmingly at her as she gave me a sheepish smile. I felt the urge to tell her my explanation right away, but the arrival of our home room teacher stopped me. Letting out a sigh, I decided explaining in such a public place would probably not be a very good idea.

It has been a rough morning so far waking up late and barely making it in time for class Kagome thought. She blames the whole disaster on that midget demon that kept her up late last night. He had shown up late last night outside her window being all creepy and stalker like. After an hour of being watch Kagome could not take it anymore and ended up throwing her alarm clock out the window trying to hit him with it. Unfortunately, short stack and his demon abilities dodged my projectile weapon and even have the nerve to give her that annoying 'I-am-greater-than-thou' look.

For a whole five minutes, Kagome fought in a fierce staring battle of extreme strength and endurance. In the end, she was forced to yield when her eyes were red and dry from not blinking for over 5 minutes.

Smirking in triumph the short dark demon states more than asks, "You are not a normal human aren't you". In response, Kagome raised her eyebrow in a fashion she learned from the most arrogant of demons, Sesshoumaru, that clearly states 'you-said-something-stupid-and-obvious'.

"Well, are you going to leave me alone anytime soon so I can go to sleep or are you going to stalk me all night? If you are not going to leave, you can at least tell me how a demon like you is acquainted with Shuichi." Kagome asks with clear irritation at having her beauty sleep disrupted.

Her stalker scuffs and turns away to leave muttering quietly, but now quiet enough to escape Kagome's ears. "Kurama sure knows how to pick them," and disappears into the night.

"What is that suppose to mean? Hey! Come back!" Seeing the mysterious demon already gone, Kagome closes her window and crawls back into bed. Questions concerning the demon and his relationship with Shuichi floating through her mind and all thoughts of her alarm clock smashed broken on the ground outside completely forgotten as she tries to sleep.

As Kagome sit in class thinking about the previous night's events, she stole quick glances over to Shuichi. Since encountering the short demon at Shuichi's room yesterday, she has been wondering if Shuichi is not as normal as he seems. Taking a moment to concentrate on the energies around her, Kagome spreads out her senses to feel for any unusual energy coming from Shuichi.

As the noise and distractions around her gave way and the unique auras of each individual in the room becomes more clear a flash of demonic energy flashes to her right. The sudden flare of demonic energy snaps her back to attention. In her mind, Kagome chants to herself, 'stupid…stupid…stupid, how could I have not realized that Shuichi was at least part demon and a fox demon too!'

With the fox demon connection, everything about Shuichi makes perfect sense. The physical beauty, the intelligence and the manipulative tendencies are all fox demon traits.

After getting over the shock, Kagome found herself wanting to laugh at the past couple of weeks. Oh, how she made the poor fox suffer trying to prove is masculinity. All this indirect and subtle moves are not fox demon like at all. Most fox demons are much more direct with their seduction than that; even Shippou at a young age was aggressive at getting what he wants with those 'I-am-too-cute-to-deny' looks.

Completely carried away with her inner amusement, Kagome unknowingly giggles out loud. All the attention of her classmates and teacher turns to stare at her. "Something funny you would like to share with the class Ms. Higurashi?" Realizing all the attention aim at her, Kagome apologizes for the disruption embarrassed for getting so carried away with her inner thoughts.

Kurama glances over at Kagome after her giggle episode wondering what she could find so funny. I hope she is not still thinking about that disaster she walked into yesterday, he internally hopes. Really, Kurama just could not get over that fact that Kagome thinks he was gay.

As soon as the bell for lunch break rang and everyone filed out to get their lunches, Kurama made a beeline for Kagome as soon as he spotted her alone outside with her lunch. Taking a seat next her without having to ask, he takes out his bento prepared by his mom offering some nicely arranged side dishes to Kagome. Completely used to sharing food with each other by now, Kagome picked one of the cherry tomatoes and popped it into her mouth.

Halfway through their meals Kurama hesitantly asks, "About yesterday, I hope you don't miss understand what you saw. Hiei is just a normal friend and we are not in "that" kind of relationship. He was just playing a mean prank trying to scare me by hiding in my room."

See Shuichi so awkward and unsure trying to explain himself was almost too much for Kagome. Rarely has she seen a fox demon on unconfident and flustered. Feeling bad that he was so nervous because of her, she cups his cheek comfortingly grazing the shell of his hear lightly just like how she knew Shippou liked it. "Don't worry about it Shuichi-kun, I get it. He is just a mischievous friend."

The touch of her soft gentle hands against his cheek and her fingertips teasingly caressing his ear had Kurama practically melting into a puddle of goo. 'How can she possible know just the right way to touch me to make my insides all warm and fuzzy?' Kurama thought as his eyes made contact with her plump moist lips, wanting nothing more than to passionately kiss them and make them his. Using a good amount of will power, Kurama restrains his urges happy that Kagome as accepted yesterday's events as completely innocent. Taking Kagome's hands into his, he gives inside of her wrist a soft kiss. Satisfied with the slight blush on Kagome's cheek, he contently enjoys the rest of their lunch period.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

After that bold and seductive gesture a few weeks back, Kagome thought perhaps Shuichi was not such a weird fox demon after all. But since then, he has seemed to regress back to behaving like a cross between her mom and best gay friend. In a way, she can see that he was trying very hard to show her that he is a good mate material. Shuichi had started packing her an extra bento for lunch, which she guesses he was trying to show he could provide for her. He has started to make it his mission to keep her hair and uniform in perfect order every time it got even slightly out of place up trying to show her he can groom and care for her well being. He has also picked up showing his more possessive side, trying to squirrel her away whenever she starts giving more attention to other people than him.

Demons are so strange, especially this one and his almost pitiful way of trying to court her. Really, who could possible think this mother hen like behavior will get them anywhere. As sweet as all his attempts are, his lack of assertiveness was starting to grate her nerves. Maybe she thought years of dealing with dominating demons are messing with her head and skewing her perspectives.

Kagome was nearing her limit with Shuichi's attempts and have been entertaining the idea of making the move herself. That will at least speed things up a bit and end the whole nicest boy in the world approach Shuichi has been trying to pull.

After some research and information from a reliable source *cough*Hiei*cough*, Kagome found out Shuichi or Kurama as some know him as was actually the spirit of a silver fox demon in the body of a human. After that piece of information, Kagome was even more confused how a notorious silver fox fit the goody two shoes image of Shuichi. Perhaps one too many years playing ideal son and the lack of wild plant life of the city has make the fox a little crazy. The lack of greenery and nature in the city always drove Inuyasha a little mad when he stayed in the future for more than a few days.

They have another study date at his house after school today for a group project. With her patience grown thin, Kagome swore. If Shuichi has one more failed attempt at expressing his desires, then she will just have to take matters into her own hands. Maybe with a more direct nudge in the right direction Shuichi will finally show is true colors.

She has tried giving some hints to the man, but either Shuichi is not noticing or he is really that dense. On their occasional dates, she has tried to subtly seduce him by showing him the occasional cleavage or engaging in playful flirting. She had even resorted to wearing sexy lacy underwear.

There are times when she almost seen him cave in with a sudden flash of gold within the usual emerald green of his eyes. So close, but no cigar. Kagome really does not know wither to bang her head against the wall in frustration or to give him a medal for most self control ever.

She has on another set of lacy underwear underneath her uniform today for their study session. Wiggling uncomfortably in her seat she really cannot wait till the day was over; these lacy things are so itchy.

To her right, Kurama was having an inner conflict of his own. The last couple of times he has gone on dates with Kagome as been trying every inch of his self restraint. The teasing touches and the sexy lacy bras and panties she has been wearing slightly showing through her blouse enticing his demon side. His inner demon has been practically drooling wanting to pounce and have his wicked way with her. Damn, Kurama curse mentally at this rate his mother may start to notice his increase use of tissue paper in his room.

At this point, Kurama was starting to wish that Kagome was not just a normal girl so he can use is more primal instincts to stake his claim. Stealing a glance over at the girl that has reduced him the mighty Yoko Kurama to such a sorry state, he can make out the new set of red lacy thing she is wearing today under her uniform. Letting out a quiet sigh of frustration (sexual frustration more like) he steels himself for another trying afternoon.

When class ended, the couple walked side by side towards their destination. Their bodies close enough for their hands to occasionally brush against each other. When they reached Shuichi's house, he politely invited her in. "I will go get us some drinks and snacks, why don't you look over the project outline and brain storm for ideas?"

Sitting on the couch, Kagome began pulling out her books and replies "Sure, no problem," and starts reading over the project requirements. Minuets passed and Shuichi has yet to return, but she continued working. Looking back up at the clock again, she noticed that he has been gone for almost twenty minutes. Really, she thought, does it take that long to grab a couple of snacks and drinks from the kitchen? Getting up, she wondered over to the kitchen into another unexpected scene.

There standing at the counter with his back facing her was Shuichi, in a frilly pink apron trying decorating a cake with flowers. The pink apron, Kagome guess belonged to his mom. However, this was the really the final straw that broke the camel's back. On impulse, she growls in frustration and stalks towards Shuichi.

Hearing the other presence in the kitchen, Kurama turns around so see an almost predatory Kagome. Feeling a bit nervous from the sudden almost electrical feel in the air, he backs up against the counter with flowers and icing still in hand. "I wanted to surprise you with cake?"

This did not placate Kagome at all. Instead, she stalked right up to him grabbing him by the front frill of his apron and proceeded to drag him out to the living room. For such a petite girl, Kurama was shocked at how much strength she possessed as he was practically dragged from the kitchen and thrown on the couch. He was only able to stutter out, "Kagome, wha…what are you doing?" before being left speech less as Kagome straddled on top of him pinning him down.

"Doing what you should have done to me ages ago you stupid fox," Kagome growls before grabbing on the twin locks of red hair framing Shuichi's face to pull him up towards her for a fiery passionate kiss.

Hearing Kagome call him fox sent him reeling with questions. How did she know? Is she really a normal human? He feels a sudden tingling sensation grazing his scalp where Kagome has gripped his hair with her finger. Recognizing the distinct type of energy right away, he realized that Kagome was not just a normal human girl, but is spiritually gifted. Not only did she have such high spiritual powers but aware of the supernatural.

With that knowledge Kurama felt a ton of weight lift from his shoulder, no longer having to hide his true nature. Utilizing his demon abilities, he quickly turned the tables on Kagome. Flipping her over with ease and leaning in to nuzzle her neck he whispers seductively, "This would have so much easier and pleasurable if you told me you knew earlier." He gives her shoulder a sharp controlled nip to show his dissatisfaction.

The slight pain of teeth against her shoulder caused her to gasp his name in surprise, "Shuichi".

Looking straight into her eyes with smoldering heat he tells her, "Call me Kurama."

"Kurama," Kagome says out loud, testing the name on her lips. Smiling up at the red haired fox demon she demands, "Kiss me again Kurama."

"As you wish," he replies and leans in to claim his prize. After all the torture she put him through, he really deserved a prize for his efforts and Kurama swears that Kagome will be giving him his prizes for years to come.

End….

Thanks for all the encouragement.


End file.
